Electronic devices commonly include illuminable indicators to indicate information to a user by being illuminated or by not being illuminated. For example, networking equipment like switches, routers, and hubs commonly include at least one light-emitting diode (LED) for each network port. When a network cable that is connected to network ports of two pieces of networking equipment, such that a networking link is established between the equipment, the LED's at the network ports are illuminated to indicate to the user that the link has been established. LED's are also used to indicate network activity by flashing at a rate corresponding the level of network activity. LED's may further be used to indicate a mode of operation or the speed of a networking link.